


Peace in Your Violence

by everest_tayla



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Consensual Violence, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everest_tayla/pseuds/everest_tayla
Summary: A little re-imagining of the encounter between Katniss and tracker-jacked Peeta after Katniss is shot. I don't know why...
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Peace in Your Violence

The cool steel underneath her clenched fingers reminded Katniss of him. The way his black void-like eyes held such malice and hate as his hands locked around her throat. Cold and unrelenting. 

She swallowed, the effect like a blade slicing down her throat. A constant reminder of where his hands had been. Her voice had returned thankfully, even though it crackled like an old radio.

She took a deep breath, wincing as she was reminded of her freshly bruised ribs. A part of her was almost relieved when the bullets collided with her chest. For a moment she had thought she was free. Free of the Capitol, the games, the death, the destruction, the grief of losing Peeta in more ways than one...

But of course Cinna had been prepared. Even from beyond the grave he had provided surprises with his fabulous creations. The bullet proof vest embedded into her armour had saved her life. Katniss was yet to discover if that was a blessing or not. 

When she'd been told that Peeta had requested her presence, the beat of her heart had nearly cracked another rib. She was afraid of him. He'd been her only constant since that day at the reaping. A warm, solid rock keeping her grounded to the earth.

But not anymore...

He was a shell that harboured a vengeful mutt. Nothing more, nothing less.

Many promises were made. That they'd be able to fix him. Heal him. Restore him to the man she knew and loved. But she had to shove that glimmer of hope deep inside her, back into the dark. She didn't have the strength to be broken by him again.

Yet here she stood, hand clasping the door knob that lay between her and Peeta. She felt sick. Hopeful. Disgusted with herself. She'd changed clothes for him. Simple black pants and a black t-shirt. She could have told everyone that it was because she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her in a hospital gown. For him to know that she wasn't wounded in any way. Yet the truth was, she wanted to look nice for him. As nice as she could have looked at least... 

She shook her head, annoyed with herself for even entertaining any thoughts of a reconciliation. He wasn't Peeta anymore. Hell, she was barely even herself anymore.

Without knocking she entered his heavily padded cell, a white abyss that glared at her like harsh artificial sunlight. Peeta sat cross-legged on the bed in the middle of the room, no longer strapped down. He had also abandoned his hospital gown, now wearing clothes that resembled her own. Black. Clean.

His face was gaunt, cheekbones partially pertruding like blades underneath his skin. Blonde hair swept to the side. The odd scar and bruise appearing where his clothing didn't cover. Dark circles cradled his black, haunted eyes.

She cleared her throat as she straightened her spine, meeting his suspicious gaze with her steady one.

"You wanted to see me?"

Her voice sounded strong, if not a little haggard. 

"I watched you die", he stated a matter-of-factly, no emotion lurking behind the statement.

She responded in the same way. "Okay."

"It made me remember something.... About the bread. I remember you in the rain. And I burned it on purpose...To give it to you. I remember my mother hitting me. I was supposed to give it to the pig. That was the first we'd eaten in days. Why would I take a beating like that for you?"

Keep breathing.

"Because you were kind and generous. And people said you loved me."

"Did people say you love me?" 

If there was a hint of softness in his eyes, it disappeared before Katniss could blink. 

"They said that's why Snow tortured you. To hurt me."

"Snow says that everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie. All I know is that I would have saved myself a lot of suffering, if I'd just given that bread to the pig." He spat the phrase at her like the spear she threw into Marvel's chest so long ago in the games.

Katniss let out a shudder, like the wind had been knocked out of her. His words hurt more than the bullets. She could feel tears prickling around her hard edges, ready to spill at any moment.

She kept herself together, attempting to swallow the emotion threatening to boil over. "Is that all?", her voice shook slightly.

When she was met with no answer, she turned to leave, reaching for the door. 

In a rush, she heard a scuffle behind her when all of a sudden two firm hands had pressed the door shut on either side of her head. Before she could face him, Peeta had pressed his body flush against hers so she was trapped between him and the door, her cheek squashed against the padding.

She felt his hand graze the side of her cheek before he grabbed a chunk of hair, pulling it roughly behind her ear to the nape of her neck.

She felt his mouth against the shell of her ear, his breath hot. "The Mockingjay doesn't seem so powerful now. I could crush the little bird's neck and no one could stop me."

Her eyes looked to the singular window. The guards were gone, and there was no foot traffic in the hallway. She glanced at the camera in the corner of the ceiling. "Peeta...please. The cameras...guards will be here any sec-"

"Coin assured me we'd have complete privacy when she suggested we talk..."

"What...-"

Why would Coin do that? Does she want him to kill me?

"No one's coming Katniss. Not for a long time."

She'd actually been worried for him, as she assumed the guards would beat the life out of him if he were caught on her like this. But now, the panic was for herself. She was strong, but in this moment she was weak. Still recovering from bullets and strangulation, and even in his current state Peeta still had the edge when it came to weight.

Anxiety began to seize up her muscles, paralyzing her further. With her arms roughly jammed between his front and her back, she felt a prominent hardness pressed against her lower back.

The heat of his breath grazed her skin before he pressed his lips hard against her cheek, making sure she not only heard, but felt every syllable he whispered. 

"It's strange... I can't decide if I want to kill you or fuck you."

Her stomach clenched as fear dragged her body down while a flush crept up her neck. The weight in her legs buckled as she began to slide down the door she was pinned against, a quiet whimper escaping her throat. 

Peeta scooped an arm around her collar bone, pulling her up against him before forcing her head back into the crook of his neck.

"I could snap your neck like this..."

He lightly squeezed his grip around her neck, a warning.

"...or I could taste you like this.."

His hands loosened their grip to tilt her head to the side before she felt his lips against her pulse point.

She hated this because she was enjoying the contact. It was rough and still malicious, but it was Peeta. Yet her stubborn streak just couldn't let it play out like this. 

Katniss took a few heaving breaths, hoping he'd think she was panting from lust or fear. It must have did the trick because his hand had found its' way to her chest, pressing against the softness of her clothed breast and bruised rib. Pleasure and pain. She focused on the pain, used it as leverage to spur her further. She took the chance to snake her leg behind his foot as he was distractedly fondling her, abruptly kicking up and forcing him off balance. 

They both toppled onto the floor, Peeta landing on her lower half with a grunt as he lost his grip of her.

Katniss took the chance to rapidly commando crawl on her elbows away from him, her fingernails scraping at the soft padding of the floor until she was inches from the door. She didn't make it.

His fingers locked around her ankles like steel cuffs before she was roughly dragged back towards him.

Peeta spun her over so they were face to face, looming over her like a predator.

"That wasn't very nice", he sneered.

"Oh you want me to be nice?"

Before he could answer, she gripped the back of neck and forced his mouth down to collide with her own. She felt his surprise but he went with it. She slid her tongue inside his hot mouth as she snaked her other arm around his neck, locking him in place. He moaned into her mouth, before she bit down on his lip hard. His eyes shot open as he tried to yank himself free, but her grip on his mouth and neck were solid. She grinded her teeth down further into his skin until she tasted blood. Peeta grabbed either side of her head and slammed the back of it into the padded floor. 

The jolt left her dazed, giving her no choice but to let him go. Her vision was a little blurry, but she could see the red smear all over of his mouth as he tentatively brought his hand up to the wound. She knew it must have been all over her mouth to, the metallic tang too strong to ignore. 

On the verge of delirium, she laughed. Finding the whole situation oddly amusing. He smirked, danger lurking behind his eyes.

"You're enjoying this."

She hated to admit it, but she was. This was the closest she'd felt to Peeta in months, even if it was a warped version of him. Maybe there was even a side to her that was a little depraved. That wanted to be devoured by Peeta in anyway that she could be. Even if that meant being swallowed by his darkness.

"So are you."

The ghost of his smile vanished as he slid his palm up her sternum painfully slow, brushing over her breast to rest at the column of her throat. The intensity of his gaze had silenced her laughter, genuine pants now building up in her lungs. He lightly squeezed her throat, not applying enough pressure to disrupt her breathing, but applying enough for her to notice. Reminding her of the invisible bruising he'd already imprinted on her.

She pressed her tongue against the roof of her mouth as she felt a flush creep up her neck, burning a trail of searing heat. She wanted to play.

Katniss gently covered the hand that was pressed onto her throat with her own, tracing Peeta's knuckles while never losing eye contact.

He raised an eyebrow, a slight twitch to his upper lip.

"Would you prefer me to beg for my life?" Her voice was low, laced with a dark yearning she couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Beg... that doesn't seem very Mockingjay."

She sighed. "I can't be the Mockingjay all the time.."

"Who are you now then?"

She thought about that. She barely felt like the Mockingjay. Katniss Everdeen didn't seem to fit now either. She was tired of being strong, being reliable. Being the one everyone looked to. She wanted to lose herself. Even just for a little while. To find freedom in another. In him.

"Yours."

His eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline as his hand slackened from its' position on her throat. He slowly drew away, but she followed him, not letting his hand go.

"Yours to command. To control. You want me to beg? I'll beg for you."

"Katniss, this has already gone too far..."

She heard the little essence of the Peeta she'd fallen in love with coming through his strained voice. But she didn't want soft Peeta right now. She wanted the primal and unforgiving force that prowled over her wanting form before. The one that could make her momentarily forget about everything that waited for her outside that room.

"Really? I don't think it's gone far enough."

Before she could talk herself out of it, she lunged for him, straddling his thighs.

He stammered. "What are y-"

She slapped him with her fingernails bent inward, leaving a small scratch underneath his eyes. 

He snarled, pupils dilated. She quickly scattered, backing away and standing over him. Peeta launched himself off the floor before mirroring her fighting stance. They started circling, observing the others movements, waiting to pounce.

"Do you have a death wish?", Peeta spat, eyes wild and animalistic.

Her mouth twitched. "Maybe."

Katniss surged her body against him suddenly, throwing him hard against the wall. He recovered though, throwing himself into her like a charging bull against the opposite wall. Her head collided first, stunning her. His lips were on hers next, followed by the puncture of teeth.

She kneed him in the abdomen, causing Peeta to half keel over. An almost hysterical giggle erupted from her freshly bloodied mouth. She spat to the side, watching the scarlet drops flutter across the white room.

Katniss snorted. "At least be original."

"This won't end well", he panted with discomfort still clutching his stomach.

She pressed her hand to her lips gingerly, the little scuffle they just shared having already relieved her thirst for violence. "Maybe we should quit while we're ahead then."

"Agreed." Peeta let himself fall to the floor.

She did the same, both on their backs staring up at the ceiling.

"Why do I feel better?", Peeta asked, sounding more like himself. At ease. Peaceful.

"For the same reason I do. We're tired of people tiptoeing around us after the shit we've been through. Sometimes a little violence is good."

The quiet sounds of their heavy breathing filled the room, a comfortable atmosphere as they each swam in their own thoughts.

Katniss was surprised when she heard him timidly ask, "Can we do this again?"

After a breath, she answered him.

"Yeah. I think we can."


End file.
